newbreadkittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches and Bugs
Being a game for a mobile device, this game has had its share of bugs. However, these bugs aren't as easy to discover as most people would seem to think. Surprisingly, despite the game having an online battle feature, and being loaded with ads, the bugs mostly involve the time on the phone or tablet itself. Also, most glitches and bugs are minor programming slip-ups, and don't affect gameplay much in a negative way. However, occasionally too much lag in the game will close it and potentially erase game data. One small thing that isn't really a glitch that I've found is a great way to save Dog Chow / Cat Chow. Since it has nothing to do with coding, the game can't fix it. If you enter a battle or get ambushed and need to retreat, simply exit out of the game, close it so it isn't open, and restart it. You will be out of the battle. This is useful when trying to catch new cats or dogs and them not coming into the battle. Infinite Spins The first notable glitch for this game is the fact that someone can easily get infinite spins on the Siamese Slots. All that you have to do is Spin, then change the time on your clock ahead 9 hours, or more easily, push forward 1 day. This also works for baking, and healing your kittens. However, if you aren't careful, you can easily make it to where you need to wait hundreds of hours to spin. This is why once you get the free spin available, you set the time back to the current time so that you get the spin, and don't mess up your device's time. Ad Bug Certain ads that this game has don't check to see if you've completed the action. This results in you leaving the game to head to the ad's destination, then go back in the game to receive your reward before you even need to check the other games or Facebook pages out. This bug is rather simple compared to the other one, however, it relies somewhat on chance. Experience Points Bug It's unknown what causes this bug, but occasionally when a cat is caught it will have full exp. When any other cat has full exp, it gains a level and resets the exp bar and adds the difference. However, this cat's exp bar will have a fraction equal to one (like 10834/10834), but it will only gain a level when additional experience is gained. Effectively, you have caught a cat of one higher level then you thought. This will happen if you bread a cat that is meant to be Level 56, though only shows as Level 55. Listing Bug Although the non-elusive Ocicat is listed to be in Timber Forest, it will sometimes ambush the player in Snowridge Valley. It will also appear on the fourth (and possibly other) Snowridge Valley battle spots. Another example of incorrect listing is the Oddeye. Although it is listed to be in Peris, for a while it could occasionally be encountered in Vino. Scrolling Glitch When viewing kittens in the dojo, the player can tap a cat for a more detailed profile. While this window is up, the player can scroll from one profile to another, without exiting the window. If the player scrolls from a caught cat to an uncaught cat, then back to a caught cat, the caught cat will no longer display health and experience points, like the uncaught cat. However, unlike the uncaught cat, the caught cat will still display its level. This was fixed in the 2.14.5 update. Floating Bread Glitch This glitch is similar to the Scrolling Glitch. When in the detailed profile of a cat in the dojo, if the cat has bread and you scroll from side to side, the bread will not disappear if the next cat has no bread. Instead, the bread will stay in the same place, regardless of the height of the next cat. This can make the bread appear as if it is floating. If the scrolled-to cat either has bread of its own or is uncaught, the glitch will not happen. This was fixed in the 2.14.5 update. Giant Kitten Glitch In the Timber Forest, the elusive (gold) Persian cat appears to be at least three times larger than normal size. After breading and capture, whilst the kitten appears perfectly normal in the kitten dojo it is larger than normal in the icons of the kitten party in the bottom left hand corner in the map screen and remains gigantic in battle. Despite its terrifyingly huge build it is no more stronger than a normal sized Persian. Another kitten that is affected by the glitch is the Siberian in Snowridge Valley. It is exactly like the gold Persian, except it is a Siberian. Adoption Glitch I recently got a [[Snowshoe|'Snowshoe']] from the Adoption Center. It said "Congratulations!! Your new [[Snowshoe|'Snowshoe']] is waiting for you in the dojo!" But I couldn't find her, and twice I looked. I pressed the home button and shut it off. A second later I turned it on. No [[Snowshoe|'Snowshoe']]. I then had a brilliant idea: engage in a Battle. I battled and lost (man, [[Colonel Meow|'Colonel Meow']] is strong!). Then my [[Snowshoe|'Snowshoe']] appeared! Free Meowbux If you watch videos for meowbux until you can't watch any more videos, go out of the shop tab and go back in it. You can watch them again and get infinite meowbux. No Kitten In Battle Glitch In the first version of the game, when it was just developed, when you tried to battle it said you had no kittens! But... rarely, you can get into a battle with an invisible kitten with 0/0 health and its level is 0, usually when (attempting to) using Ginger. If you complete the battle with that invisible kitten, then it says you have all the kittens in the game! This bug was fixed in an early update. Grayscale Emoji If characters from the iOS Emoji keyboard are used in a kitten's name, the emoji will look perfectly fine on the dojo screen, but in battle the symbols will be in grayscale. This is probably due to a code making the text appear black, and the reason it only shows up correctly in the dojo is due to the colored text with rarity. Instant Healing Glitch My team had pretty low health when I encountered this. I went in a battle in Grazey Pasture with my Whippet, Miles. The game crashed almost instantly. I went back on the app a second later, and suddenly my puppies were completely healed! PVP Glitch Occasionally when you go out to PVP, the screen will seem to freeze. It will say it's your opponents turn even if it may not be. If your opponent has higher speed, you'll be unable to see their attack. 10 seconds later, the game says you'd won. However, even after, the other person's battle keeps going, saying its your turn. To temporarily fix this, double tap home and exit out the app. Enemy Level Bug I don't really want to call it a glitch, it doesn't seem like it. It is more likely a bug in the game's data. But anyway. Let's get to it. When doing any sort of battle (Elite or Regular) and it says "Level 56 Fight", you will encounter a cat that is Level 55. Always. Happened to me both ways. Though the fight plays as normal, because it is a normal battle. Though if you bread the cat, it will stay at Level 55 though it will have the Experience Points Bug. This is most likely something to do with the coding, and Level 56 cats not being coded to be fought against (so taking it down to Level 55 made the most sense). Moneybags Glitch In version 3.16.1 (current as of 8 January 2017), when the "moneybags" icon in the side navigation is pressed directly over the bakery icon; right of the to-do list), the game freezes. None of the other icons can be pressed and the window isn't able to be exited until the game is quit and restarted. This was fixed in version 3.15.5 (current as of 14 April 2018).